


Comedic romance

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	Comedic romance

I've learned many things from others

Things that make me beware

Beware of others' true colors

Beware of others' snare

 

Beware of true love as it's told

Beware of picture perfect paintings

Beware of looks that grow cold

Beware of what seems fascinating

 

Examples, clear as water

Sayings, warnings given to me directly

Don't step into the altar

Don't forget to make your bill quite hefty

 

Break hearts because they deserve it

Don't be a fool to believe in goodness

And don't fall for the "the pain's worth it"

Forget the media's idea, of warmth and pureness

 

Of happy endings in ironic ways

Love's true irony lies on its cruelty

Of how it can throw you into a malaise

When darkness lies behind a beauty

 

Of how memories can rob you of your happiness

Keeping you from loving your found one

Of how quickly sour turns the sappiness

When you hate the situation you're bounded in

 

Of how dejected you feel when they only come to you

To toy with you to their satisfaction

Makes you wonder what should you do

When love seems like a bad transaction?

 

What is the point of it all, just to suffer?

To live love's ironic game?

It all just seem like a scheme for a sucker

Or a zero sum game in vain

 

Not to sound like a naysayer

or an immature soul who thinks they know

But I don't want to be a player

Of this game, I just say no.


End file.
